inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagome higurashi
Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ) was born in modern Japan as the modern-day reincarnation of the feudal era, miko Kikyō. She was unknowingly born with the legendary Shikon no Tama inside her body until the day of her fifteenth birthday, when a yōkai pulled her into her family's sacred well, taking her roughly five hundred years back in time. They emerge in the feudal era, where the demon extracts the newly reborn gem from Kagome. Kagome accidentally shatters the jewel into hundreds of fragments that disperse all throughout Japan. Together with the hanyō Inuyasha, she had to recover all the shards of the Jewel before they fall into the evil influence of the evil mastermind Naraku. After the final act she married and becomes the wife of Inuyasha and have 2 kids nickycha Kiki sanban and Mickycha Keke sanban. About her and history She was the firstborn child and only daughter of Mr. Higurashi and Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome was named after the sparkling light her mother saw (the Shikon Jewel itself) when she was born. Mr. Higurashi was killed in a car accident which had left five-year old Kagome and her mother, who was pregnant with Kagome's brother, without any support. So, Kagome's mother moved their family to the Higurashi Shrine, where Grandpa Higurashi lived. Turning Fifteen One day, Kagome is searching for her cat in the shrine's old well and is pulled into it by a centipede woman, emerging out of the bottom of the well into a field in Feudal Japan. She was found by Kaede, a village priestess, but upon returning to the well, she finds a white-haired, dog-eared boy pinned to a tree. She frees him after being chased by the same creature that brought her there, Mistress Centipede. The dog-eared boy, the hanyō named Inuyasha, mistook her for Kikyō, the one who bound him to the tree. Kagome learns that he seeks the Shikon no Tama. Also known as the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama has been inside Kagome's body since her birth, and Kagome was even named after the light that the Shikon no Tama produced at her birth. However, she remained oblivious to this fact until the Jewel was ripped from her body by the Centipede demon. Once he was freed from his spell, Inuyasha destroyed the demon. Later, a crow demon stole the Jewel from her and, in an attempt to slay the creature, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel with a purifying arrow, and its shards were spread across Feudal Japan. Throughout the series, Inuyasha and Kagome travel with Miroku, Shippō, Sango and Kirara to defeat Naraku, the demon who seeks the Jewel for his own purposes, and search for the Jewel shards. Kagome's grandpa often makes up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school to continue her quest with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippō in the Feudal Era. She is often stressed over tests and wants to go back home to study, though Inuyasha wants her to stay. This usually causes arguments between the two. Occasionally, though, he follows her to her world, normally causing trouble for Kagome and her family. The leader of the Wolf Tribe, Kōga, is infatuated with Kagome, often calling her "my woman." She is normally polite when rejecting him. However, her refusals are so delicately phrased, most times both Kōga and Inuyasha can't see them for what they are. It often causes fights to erupt between Inuyasha and Kōga, and Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Through their traveling, Kagome begins to develop romantic feelings towards Inuyasha, but is usually left heartbroken because Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyō, and often goes out to find her, but he does always go back to Kagome and the others. Even when Inuyasha leaves to go find Kikyō, Kagome still loves Inuyasha, but even when he does leave, he is shown to love Kagome more and have stronger feelings for her, than he did for Kikyō. The relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome grows stronger throughout the series. At the end of the series, Kagome leaves her original time to live with Inuyasha as his wife and with her friends. Although it is never directly stated that they got married, it is implied by her calling Sesshōmaru 'onii-san,' which means big brother, and how one would refer to an in-law in Japanese culture, since they think of them as family. In addition, Kagome's brother, Sōta, tells one of his friends that Kagome had left right after graduation to get married. Kagome is seen getting training to become an official priestess to help her adapt to her new life. Ironically, Kagome is perhaps the most powerful of the Inuyasha group - but she rarely shows her powers and full abilities, preferring instead to act as the "heart" of the group. She is the one the others turn to whenever they need emotional support or advice, and she is also the one everyone in the group is quickest to defend or worry for. Meeting new friends and enemies Kagome and Inuyasha later met a young orphan and fox demon named Shippō who lost his father by the Thunder Brothers and he express his desire for revenge and even tried stealing Shikon jewel shards from Kagome who begun to like him as a younger brother. But it was Shippō who called to Inuyasha to save Kagome who had been kidnapped by Manten who tired to kill her for making him lose his hair. After she had a near-death experience, Shippō's father's pelt protected her with Foxfire while Inuyasha killed the Thunder Brothers, then Shippō joined them as a companion. Followed by Miroku, whose grandfather and father had a cursed wind-tunnel in their right hands which he inherited, who met Kagome and Inuyasha when he attempted to steal the shards from Kagome. After he revealed to the Inu-gang and Naraku is the one who killed Kikyō, Miroku also joined them. After she was forced to return to the modern era when Inuyasha took the Shikon Jewel to prevent Kagome from returning, she manages to return to the feudal era. Later on they meet Sango, an incredibly skilled demon-slayer who was cruelly tricked by Naraku to believe that Inuyasha killed her family and friends.' Meeting Kōga and encounters with Naraku's minions After Kikyō takes the Shikon Jewel shards from her, Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang meet Tōtōsai, who was an old, close friend of Inuyasha's late father and also the creator of Tessaiga; he reveals his sword's technique Kaze no Kizu. Kagome and others witness a third battle between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru before Inuyasha can strike his sword against his older brother, which only failed due to Sesshōmaru being saved by Tessaiga. Later Inuyasha and the group find dead bodies at a village where they encounter the wolf-demon tribe's leader Kōga, who gets angry when Inuyasha kills his comrades. Kagome and Shippō are kidnapped by Kōga through a trap. Later Kagome finds out that Kōga and other wolf tribe are suffering from the attack of the Birds of Paradise so she agrees to help them. Tsubaki's black spell Naraku sought out the help of a dark priestess named Tsubaki,1 a woman who had a longtime grudge against Kikyō; Naraku hoped that Tsubaki would be able to use her dark magic to kill Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki has her shikigami, which takes the form of a serpent, bite Kagome, thus putting her under her spell. Using Naraku's massive Shikon Jewel shard, Tsubaki was able to defile the shards that Kagome had, and forced the blackened shards into Kagome's body. After the jewel entered Kagome's body, she went into an almost comatose state, until Tsubaki awakened her and ordered her to kill Inuyasha, causing her to point an arrow at Inuyasha. Naraku delighted at the prospect of Inuyasha again being killed by the woman he loved. Kagome was able to momentarily regain control of her body and begged Inuyasha to run, but he did not. Kikyō confronted Tsubaki which allowed Kagome to completely regain control of herself, at which point she was able to sense the location of the black Shikon Jewel that Tsubaki possessed; Kagome and Inuyasha raced to the location.2 They arrive and see that Sango and Miroku are there already, and they all confront Tsubaki. Tsubaki emerges from her hut and releases a demon to attack Inuyasha, she tells him that if he draws Tessaiga then she will kill Kagome, since the defiled Shikon Jewel shards were still in her body. The shards pulsate in Kagome's body and she is again put in a comatose-like state. However, this time Kagome is hurled into a strange dimension, one where she has never met Inuyasha. With the help of Kikyō, in the other dimension, Kagome snaps out of it and regains consciousness and fires an arrow at Tsubaki, but she misses. Tsubaki again defiles the shards in Kagome's body further, and soon sends her serpent shikigami to kill Kagome. Kagome manages to regain her resolve, and hurls the serpent back at Tsubaki in the same manner that Kikyō had done fifty years prior; the shards in Kagome's body are purified and Tsubaki makes her escape, vowing to get revenge on Kagome and Inuyasha. Tsubaki returns to the temple where she used to train with her former master, and meets Botan and Momiji, the priestesses who currently live there.4 Tsubaki sends them off to fight Inuyasha and his group, while Tsubaki enters a forbidden temple where she absorbs an ogre that inhabits it, using the Shikon Jewel shard she still has. After Botan and Momiji fail to stop Inuyasha and the others, they quickly find Tsubaki again. Tsubaki absorbs the ogre and her body transforms, giving her the appearance of an ogre. Inuyasha eventually destroys her with the Backlash Wave. Final Battle During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome's powers were sealed by Magatsuhi. Being part of the Shikon Jewel, he was afraid of Kagome's true power. After Kikyō died, Kagome promised Kikyō that she would protect Kohaku's shard and destroy the Shikon Jewel. In episode 16 of the final series, Kagome saves the Priestess Hitomiko's soul from Naraku and discovers her true power. It's possible Kagome is the most powerful of her friends but she barely shows it and would rather be someone that anyone can count on and go to for problems. In the modern day era, Kagome is on the list for high school and is taking a ton of exams in order to make it into high school. It was said by Kagome's grandfather that when the time comes, the correct wish must be made to the jewel in order for it to be destroyed. The jewel intended to use Kagome and Naraku just like it did Midoriko and Magatsuhi in order to maintain its existence. After the jewel was destroyed with Kagome's wish for it to disappear, Kagome was forced to immediately return home to modern-day Tokyo. Three years later the well reopened for the last time and she returned to Inuyasha, marrying him and staying in the feudal era Years later went by they had two daughters Nickycha and mickycha. Personality Although she was just a normal, modern girl, Kagome was strangely unfazed by the horrors, violence, and death in the Warring States era because of her strong spirit. Her heart is pure and kind, with it even being revealed that the only dark part that she ever had in her heart was her secret jealousy she had over Inuyasha's relationship and feelings towards Kikyō, but even this she eventually moves past. She was unforgiving of anyone who opposed her sense of justice, even when there was a large difference in power. A notable example of this was when she almost killed Naraku out of her disgust and fury towards his evil, manipulative nature. Since then, she had wanted him destroyed as much as her companions. Without waiting for someone to help her, she jumps into situations that sometimes put her in danger. However, she never learns her lesson. Kagome's reckless courage is known to always be in full force. Although she did not know left from right in the Warring States era at first, and people kept calling her Kikyō's reincarnation because of her striking resemblance as well as spiritual power to her, she felt no fear and stayed strong. She takes pride in just being herself, and is adamantly persistent at being much more than a "Kikyō look alike", for she is completely different from Kikyō and was outraged at both Inuyasha (at first) and the dark priestess Tsubaki for seeing her as such. Because of her empathic, gentle heart, Kagome never hesitated to help those in need of help. However perverse, of whatever race, tribe, or appearance they may be, she treated them all with warmth and respect. She was never afraid to voice her opinion on what's right and what's wrong, making her somewhat opinionated. Somewhere along the way, she broke the tension between herself and Inuyasha, who at the time was deeply wounded from the supposed betrayal he had suffered and trusted no one, being used to being alone. With her ability of making people feel accepted and at ease, she gained true friends. Kagome's talent of changing others who suffered misfortune is constantly shown, as she changed all of friends in some way: Jinenji (by accepting his half demon nature and being one of the first to show kindness to him), Miroku (refused to let him be alone once finding out about his Wind Tunnel and insisted on him coming with, which in turn caused him to be more open), Sango (showed sympathy and kindness towards her after Sango's family was murdered as well as Kohaku's fate as their worst enemy's subordinate), Shippō (doted on him which caused Shippō to see her as a mother figure), and most of all, Inuyasha. In the anime, Kagome is seen as a matchmaker of sorts and meddles in other people's situations if she wants(Miroku and Sango's relationship in particular). In the Warring States Era infested with evil spirits, Kagome gradually became a sort of conduit between people and demons. Inuyasha is poor at expressing himself without pride or gentle words, and Kagome with her perception of Inuyasha's true feelings, interpreting his words is one of her important roles. Despite being exasperated with Inuyasha's rudeness and tactless words, she nevertheless put up with it. Joy, sadness, welled-up rage... Kagome's emotions are always rich. Even if she doesn't say a word, Kagome's feelings are easy to read. Her honest, emotional expressions cause those around her to soften, even in tough situations, and they cause others to be honest as well. Kagome has a weakness for anything cute, whether a demon or otherwise, which has been shown in both the anime and manga. Kagome is usually seen as a calm, compassionate person, but has a hidden violent side to her when her short temper is brought into play. Inuyasha is the cause of this usually, because of his blunt, ill-mannered, childish nature which she can almost never tolerate. Despite her genuine love for him, Kagome uses Sit! on him frequently in the anime, which she almost never regrets or apologizes for (unless it was by accident). She has been shown to apologize once or twice to Inuyasha but never really seems to mean it, which causes him to be annoyed. Her volatile emotions towards him can range from concern over him to relief at seeing Inuyasha safe to anger over his reckless behavior, and then burst out sobbing her mixed emotions. Kagome was often greatly disgusted towards her friend Miroku's lecherous ways, and never hesitated to criticize him over it, but over time, became resigned towards it, knowing he was never going to change. She could be blunt and make a harsh point to someone, even to a friend. When Kagome is involved in battles, she used her knowledge to the fullest and analyzed the situation to the best of her ability, unlike that of Inuyasha who just recklessly jumps in without thinking. When she is backed into a corner, she figured out solutions and dared to execute it, often producing unexpected good results. While she does not have particularly great cunning or intelligence like Miroku does, Kagome's words are somehow able to move others. She instilled confidence and unconscious obedience with her positive and cheerful character. The somewhat simple-minded Inuyasha or Kōga cannot resist Kagome's encouragement. Kagome has stated in Movie 3 that she hates to fight, but at the same time wouldn't leave Inuyasha to fight alone. She also can be slightly manipulative at times, as she would smoothly tell Kōga what he wants to hear despite it not coming from the heart, and it has the desired effect. Kagome is clumsy in love. She is shown to almost never able to hide her feelings of love, even when she tries to. Her curious school friends always coerced her into reporting her love life, even against her protests. Even if she does not tell them anything, her friends can guess what is going on from her facial expressions. Her classmates could easily see her love for Inuyasha, even when Kagome herself was not fully conscious of it. Her relationship with Inuyasha is, at first, simply companions on a journey, and they constantly quarreled at the beginning, always arguing and bickering with each other. As she came to understand Inuyasha's reliable strength and surprisingly vulnerable side, small feelings of love towards him began to grow inside her which only grew stronger as time passed. Kagome, however, soon became hurt by what Inuyasha said and did to protect Kikyō, but was even more pained by the jealousy in her own heart at this. It was Kagome's first time ever falling in love but also the first time she had ever felt truly bitter over something. Despite her envy that hurt her deeply, she refused to leave Inuyasha's side even if meant her pain due to his feelings for Kikyō. Her refusal to leave Inuyasha surprises her friends because of all the pain these situations cause her, but she is shown to love Inuyasha too much to be without him, despite the pain it often causes her. All she is shown to truly want is for Inuyasha to be happy, so she henceforth figured that he would be happy if he had both her and Kikyō, all the more reason she refuses to leave his side. She has reached the breaking point more than once in the triangle situations between herself, Inuyasha, and Kikyō, but is devoted to stand by Inuyasha despite his feelings for Kikyō and often just handles the emotional pain it brings on her in the best way she can, truly showing how strong a character she is. When he was tired, she healed him, and when he is hurt she embraced him. Whatever the case she kept watch over Inuyasha and was always a source of comfort. She accepted all the worry and pain inside of herself, and gave him enormous love so that they could remain together, even as friends. Both Kikyō and Kagome have the same feelings towards Inuyasha. Because of that Kagome decided she would do everything in her power to help him and be dedicated, even saving Kikyō's life on several occasions both for him and for the fact that it is the right thing to do. Kagome's love for Inuyasha is such that she can accept Inuyasha's love for Kikyō as well as her own jealous heart, which goes to show how selfless a character she is. Apperance Kagome is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the main targets to Miroku's comical lecherous tendencies. She has somewhat pale skin, long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big brown eyes (blue in manga). Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. On other occasions, Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. She's also been seen wearing the same outfit that Kikyō and Kaede wear. This is the traditional miko outfit. When she first wore this outfit, Inuyasha told Kagome to undress (or in other words "change into something else") because she looked like Kikyō. Powers & Abilities *Purification Abilities: This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. In the first series Kagome was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Kikyō's, who can blast an incredibly strong and powerful light purple-colored spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. In the first episode, Kagome projected a powerful burst of spiritual energy at Mistress Centipede. During Final act she knew how to use the powers by putting her hands on what she was purifying, like a jewel shard for example. *Spiritual Abilities: Kagome can pass through spiritual, shields, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil demonic auras and be unaffected by them. Kikyō also once showed her how to fuse jewel shards together through prayer. It is also revealed that her innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, but have been sealed by Magatsuhi, the evil will of the Shikon Jewel. When Magatsuhi was destroyed by Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga, her innate spiritual abilities were released to their full and maximum potential, enabling her to gain complete access to much, much stronger abilities she had never knew she possessed. She can also create a lavender-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protects her and easily destroys enemies nearby. Note that Kagome's spiritual powers are pale glowing lilac in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale blue on some occasions. *Jewel Detection: This ability enables Kagome to sense the presence, ('kehai'), and exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards wherever they may be. *Time Barrier/Shield: According to Princess Kaguya, Kagome has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. Her modern possessions, such as her first aid kit, also seem to possess that very same power and ability. This ability is only ever mentioned in InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. *Time Traveling: Kagome can travel five hundred years back in time to the Feudal Era and her own time through an ancient well at her family's shrine called "the Bone Eater's Well ." Only she and Inuyasha are able to pass from one time to the other. *Enhanced Eyesight: Being Kikyō's reincarnation, Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. In episode 1, Kagome saw where the forest of Inuyasha was located because she saw a light shining in the sky. Kaede confirms that Kagome has this ability in episodes two and three. She can also see ghosts and spirits, and in episode 88, perceives divine auras as a shining, bright light. *Telepathic Abilities between Incarnation and Reincarnation: Kikyō and Kagome seem to have the ability to connect telepathically towards the end of Kikyō's life, when Kagome was about to shoot the arrows in both attempts including the time when Kikyō was dying in Inuyasha's arms Weapons *Bow and Arrows - After learning from Inuyasha that she had been an archer in her previous life, Kagome decided to take the same path. However, compared to Kikyō, whose accuracy is universally recognized as being extremely prodigious, Kagome's archery skills are lackluster at best. It was her own poorly aimed shot at a crow demon which shattered the Shikon Jewel in the first place, allowing the pieces to be acquired by Naraku. Although Kagome gradually becomes more capable, the gap between herself and Kikyō is still significant, and is remarked on by others, most notably Tsubaki, who knew Kikyō while the latter was still alive and was well-acquainted with her skill. Tsubaki mocks Kagome for missing her several times, despite remaining completely stationary. Ironically, Kagome's inaccuracy saves Inuyasha several times, such as when she is possessed by Menōmaru and later by Tsubaki herself. :*'Sacred Arrows': Kagome can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows. This allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel itself. :*'Arrows of Purification': When Kagome infuses her intensely strong spiritual powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the strongest and most powerful demon-based attacks such as Kagura's air-based blasts as well as the Wind Scar itself. :*'Kyudo Skills and Reflection': Kagome uses a basic short bow as a weapon. If she infuses her spiritual powers into the bow, she can deflect an enemy's attack. After receiving the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, Kagome has the power and ability to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead. :*These attacks can be used in junction with Inuyasha with his Kaze no Kizu and the Bakuryūha, respectively: ::*'Sacred Wind Scar': This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Wind Scar and Kagome's Sacred arrow. It consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. ::*'Sacred Backlash Wave': This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. This technique is only shown in the movies. Relationships Family She has an eight-year old younger brother named Sōta, a mother, and a paternal grandfather. In Episode 48, Kagome's mother revealed that her father proposed to her after a silly fight the two of them had. Kagome later realized that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha and becomes the posthumous daughter-in-law of Inuyasha's parents after she married him. In the novel, Shōsetsu InuYasha, it is revealed that Kagome had tragically lost her father in a car accident when she was young, so her family ended up moving to Higurashi Shrine. Sōta Higurashi Sōta is Kagome's younger brother who is six years younger than she is. The brother-sister relationship between them is mostly dysfunctional, like most brother-sister relationships, but they definitely care deeply for one another. Mama Higurashi She has quite a strong and close daughter-mother relationship with her mother and always asks her for advice if needed. Grandpa Higurashi Her paternal grandfather was the person who hid Kagome's secret life by telling lies to her best friends and Hōjō; he generally made up fake ailments that she was suffering from in order to justify her prolonged absence from school. nickycha Kiki sanban Kagome cares about her daughter as well asking her mom about her adventures with her Father when they first meet each other as he mistake her for kikyo. Traveling companions ;Inuyasha higurashi Inuyasha was initially hurt and angry because he thought Kikyō had betrayed him and took it out on Kagome, but eventually he realized that she was not Kikyō and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. However, their friendship and eventual blossoming romance, does not stop Kagome from shouting "Sit!", (sometimes "Sit boy!" in the English anime) either to keep him from misbehaving, to get her way, by accident, or when Inuyasha hurts her feelings in some way. Their relationship is seen and discussed at length by Sango and Miroku, who talk to Inuyasha and Kagome on their respective gender sides (Sango talks to Kagome and Miroku talks to Inuyasha). Shippō also shows immense dedication to their relationship, and despite his friendly arguments with Inuyasha on the matter, encourages him to go after Kagome, if only so that she returns to all of them. Throughout the series it is shown from the beginning of the manga/anime to the end that they have come a long way from being close friends to falling madly and strongly in love. They were separated for three years after Naraku's death and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel. Soon, Kagome is eighteen years old and was able to return to the feudal era after the well is finally reopened, marries Inuyasha, and is adapting to her new, permanent life in the feudal era as Inuyasha's beloved wife. ;Sango The two girls act like sisters toward each other, and often discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves. Kagome, in the manga, says "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." Generally whenever the two are bathing, they talk about what problems they have. Sango and Kagome seem equally invested in each other's romantic relationships, as Kagome often confronts Miroku when Sango's feelings are hurt, and Sango does the same with Inuyasha. Sango is also usually the first to speak up for Kagome whenever Inuyasha hurts her when Kikyō is in the picture. Whenever Sango is upset by Miroku's womanizing, Kagome always tries to comfort her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagomes is definitely a crowd", despite the fact that she cares for Kagome immensely. Coincidentally, both are the eldest child in their family, both are older sisters with younger brothers, both own a cat, and both get married, allowing their sibling-like friendship to develop further than that of most characters in the series. ;Miroku Though she is disgusted with Miroku's lechery, womanizing, and occasional perverted acts, Kagome respects his vast intellectual knowledge. She is always the first to yell and scold him whenever he commits any of his less respectable acts. Kagome always brings medicines and antidotes for Miroku whenever he is injured and is extremely concerned whenever he is poisoned. Miroku has always been one to enjoy Kagome's cooking, along with Sango and Shippō. Miroku is respectful of her spiritual combat skills and often sides with her during her arguments with Inuyasha. As with many other of Kagome's allies and close friends, Miroku is often willing to put his life on the line in place of Kagome. She always takes his advice in any trouble, such as when dealing with unknown demons and trying to find their weak spots, whenever Inuyasha transforms to a demon, and anything related to spiritual power. Above all else, Kagome respects Miroku's intelligence, spiritual power, knowledge, and bravery when dealing with the burden of his Wind Tunnel. ;Shippō Kagome often treats Shippō like a little brother, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing Inuyasha to 'sit' whenever he bullies Shippō. Kagome is very protective of Shippō and will defend him if he is in danger of getting killed. Shippō usually turns to Kagome for help when Inuyasha hurts him, when Shippō needs some feminine advice for girl issues, and for most anything. Shippō cares immensely about Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha, and is shown to reprimand Inuyasha when he goes off with Kikyō and orders him to stop hurting Kagome. From time to time, Shippō often stands alone in his defense of Kagome; for example, when Inuyasha explicitly goes off with Kikyō instead of choosing Kagome, Miroku and Sango recommend to Inuyasha that he make a clean break with Kagome, whilst still remaining friends, while Shippō insists that Kagome and Inuyasha belong together. Modern friends ;Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka Kagome's three friends in the modern era tend to be more than a little nosy about Kagome's "jealous boyfriend" and wonder why she is interested in him. They always seem to be into her personal life whether it is about her mysterious illnesses, romantic life, her classes, and upcoming events. They have been friends for a long time, possibly since the beginning of their education. The three of them act like sisters to Kagome and always try to help her in her life and with all the tasks that she has to go through every day. Despite not being around them as much as she used to be (due to time spent in the Feudal Era), Kagome manages to keep their friendship strong. It is shown at the end of the manga series that they all graduate, say their goodbyes, and promise to stay in touch and be friends. All three of them have met Inuyasha several times, and seemingly approve of his uncertain relationship with Kagome. Unlike Kagome's family, however, who are aware of Kagome's travels and ability to crossover into the Feudal Era as well as Inuyasha's true identity as a half-demon, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi know nothing about this part of Kagome's life and probably don’t know that she left home and is married to Inuyasha. ;Hōjō Hōjō is one of Kagome's male classmates that often brings herbal medicines and similar items to treat her "illnesses". Kagome's friends constantly encourage Kagome to be Hōjō's girlfriend, and thanks to this verbal encouragement, Hōjō believes that he truly is Kagome's boyfriend. Though his feelings are rarely out in the open, he shows that he cares for Kagome by taking the role of her protector in the modern era, often "helping" her recover from her illnesses, giving her his notes from class to study with, and suggesting that she confide in him if she has any problems. His ancestor, Hōjō Akitoki, had such an infatuation with her that he even convinced his future wife to change her name to Kagome. Others ;Kikyō Even though Kagome is Kikyō's reincarnation, the two have very different personalities. They seem to have a rivalry over Inuyasha, evidenced by Kagome once wishing that Kikyō was out of their lives, but does care for her as she has saved Kikyō twice in the series. As Kikyō's reincarnation, she has Kikyō's spiritual powers and abilities. Kikyō has called Kagome "incredible" when she was still able to move inside of the Priestess Healer's cave that is meant to drain priestesses of their power and she herself was unable to move on her own. Kikyō appears to resent Kagome's presence quite often, although she often requires her help,and does not understand Kagome's compassion towards her. She is one of the first people to understand and acknowledge the fact that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome , and though her jealousy is made apparent a few times, and she had tried to kill her at one point, she generally seems to accept that Kagome has taken her place in the living world and as Inuyasha's new love interest. After Kagome saves her life in the Priestess Healer's cave, Kikyō seems to treat Kagome better than she did in previous episodes and silently replying to Kagome's statement that Inuyasha would have been "heartbroken" if she were no longer around, "Same for you," and even smiles at her as she walks away. She seems to care for Kagome as a friend from here on out, even saving her life on one occasion. And by the time Kikyō faced her death, Kagome broke in tears and Kikyō cheered her up saying her soul has now been saved. And Kikyō left her bow as a gift of appreciation to Kagome, entrusting her with the duty of battling against Naraku and protecting Kohaku. ;Sesshōmaru In the beginning of the series they had been enemies, but later on becomes allies of sorts. During their first meeting and subsequent battles between Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, Kagome sees Sesshōmaru as an immense threat and as dangerous as other enemies, fearing for both her own life and that of Inuyasha. It was Sesshōmaru who saved her and others from Mukotsu's poison. During the final battle it is seen that the Great Demon Lord protected her while she was unconscious from an earlier fight with Inuyasha (who was possessed by Magatsuhi), also, Sesshōmaru let her cling to his Mokomoko-sama while they were inside Naraku's body. At the end of the anime and manga, Kagome even calls him "onii-san" (big brother or brother-in-law in Japanese) which signifies that he now tolerates her. ;Rin She met Rin in episode 79 of the anime and was surprised when Rin comes to take Jaken as Kagome thought Sesshōmaru hated humans, a very confusing thought for her. Kagome has met Rin several times, coming to see the little girl has softened the once cold-hearted Sesshōmaru, just like how she helped heal Inuyasha's own wounded heart. At the end of the story, Kagome finds Rin has been living with Kaede for the last three years to learn how live with humans again, so she can choose to live with humans or resume traveling with Sesshōmaru and Jaken. ;Kohaku Kagome has taken care of Kohaku several times throughout the series, despite the fact that he almost killed her on Naraku's orders. She understands that it's not Kohaku's fault, and helps Sango try to get Kohaku to remember his past. In The Final Act, Kohaku becomes one of Kagome's primary concerns due to him having the final shard of the Shikon Jewel. She tries to save his life, not only because Kikyō said to protect his shard, but because his death would sadden Sango. When Kohaku is saved by Kikyō's light, Kagome is overjoyed to see him alive. He reminds her of Sōta, her younger brother; Sango has also compared the two. ;Kōga Kagome's feelings for Kōga, and vice versa, have always been a little misleading. Upon first meeting him when he kidnapped her, Kagome was at first angry and hated Kōga. Later on, however, she showed compassion and concern for him during his battle with his enemies, the Birds of Paradise, and treated him as a friend and ally. Kagome is polite to Kōga, almost to the point of leading him on, and protects him (generally from the jealous, overly-confrontational Inuyasha) whenever he is hurt. She admires him in a detached, friendly sort of way, but his declarations of love and mating have left her feeling distressed about how to let him down easy. Because of Kagome's hesitation to hurt Kōga, she is often the cause of enmity between Kōga and Inuyasha, and their mutual jealousy at the others' interactions with Kagome prevent them from ever being close friends. In relation to Kagome, Kōga seems to be the "Hōjō" character of the past, constantly pining after Kagome, showering her with praise and adoration, and seemingly unaware that his feelings are not returned. Trivia